


Into the Unknown

by SioDymph



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Partying, Underage Drinking, the usual shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: Rick drags Morty and Summer to his old flame's Summerween party and at first Morty thinks it will just be an awkward nightmare where he doesn't know anybody and hides in some corner for a few hours. But to Morty's surprise he actually ends up meeting someone...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: an alternate title for this was "Wait! If you have anxiety, and I have anxiety, then whose flying the spaceship?!?"

It had been just an ordinary Tuesday night. Summer was scrolling through her phone dying of boredom while Morty for once was actually trying to do his summer school math homework. Trying be the key word though, this was his fourth time reading through one of the questions and Morty was beginig to wonder if it really was in another language. The numbers just seemed to swim through his head. Grumbling he closed his book and tossed it off the couch. If he couldn't even get through summer school then what the hell was he going to do in the fall?!

Just as he went to grab his English textbook though, a portal opened up right in the middle of the living room and Rick jumped out. He looked over at Morty, somehow looking even more drunk and delirious if that were even possible. "Quick! Wha-what day is it?"

"I-uh I don't know-"

"July 22nd, Tuesday." Summer answered, finally looking up from her phone to see the state their grandpa was in. "Woah, Grandpa Rick, you look like shit."

"Perfect! This-this is gonna be so awesome..." As he spoke he suddenly hurried out of the living room and towards the bathroom. Morty and Summer couldn't help but follow him curiously. He lifted up his lab coat and dumped an impossibly large stash of make-up out onto the counter.

"Rick? What-what the hell's going on?"

Instead of answering, he turned back around to his grandkids. "You, you kids wanna go with your Grandpa and crash some guy's Halloween party?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Grandpa, it's the middle of July."

"No shit- I, I meant Summerween. Yeah, this place, they got two different Halloweens. They love it so much, they decided to have two. Kinda convenient if you- if you wanna have fu-fucking holiday specials without ruining the timeline. It's probably gonna be a pg-rated, maybe pg-13 if we're lucky, but they'll be a ton of punks your age there crawling all over the place. So you brats wanna come-with or not?"

Suddenly lighting up a little Summer ran off to her room. "Yeah sure, I just need a couple minutes to go change!"

For a moment Morty thought about saying no but who was he kidding, he wasn't going to get any work finished tonight. But something about the party still seemed weird to Morty. "Since when did you ever do anything pg-rated?"

"If you're gonna be a nosy little shit about it then-then you might as well stay home Morty." He kept talking while dusting his eyes with purple, blue and silver eye shadows. "So shut up, put on something that at least makes it look like you tried and be ready in ten minutes!"

Sighing defeat, Morty left Rick to finish dolling up his face and went upstairs to try and figure out what the hell he could put together for a costume in under ten minutes. If he'd bothered dressing up in the past couple of years he would of just used one of those but as it was he hadn't really made any costumes for the holiday, not even for dumb parties like the ones Summer got invited to.

After scanning through his own closet and not finding anything costume-worthy, he eventually decided to face the ungodly horror that was the back of his Dad's closet where Jerry kept all his costumes from his High School theater days. And sure enough, while shifting through the plastic wrapped nightmares, silently praying he didn't find anything even more embarrassing, he finally found something that could work.

Near the back was a costume for Robin Hood? Nope, the closer Morty looked at it the more he realized that it was definitely for Peter Pan. Whatever, it was it wasn't painful to look at which couldn't be said for most of the other stuff back here. When he pulled it out though he realized that there were no pants with it, only lime green tights that would hide nothing. Oh god Jerry... Morty sighed and only took the feathered cap and the top out of its plastic bag. He could just wear his skinny jeans with it or something. And instead of choosing the tiny plastic bow that came with it, he took the sword from a pirate costume in the next bag along with its belt.

With only a few minute to spare Morty went back down to the living room to find Rick and Summer already waiting for him. Summer was dressed up as some sort of witch, while Rick was a... Morty wasn't quite sure what Rick was going for. He had blood all over his face, looking like it was dripping down from his eyes and mouth. But he also had on a wide pair of sunglasses and his hair was all slicked back to the point that Morty almost didn't recognize him. It was like he was trying to be noticed but also hide at the same time.

As soon as Morty stepped into the room Summer looked over and made a face.

"What?" He asked defensively, tugging on the top a little.

Summer looked him up and down and shrugged her shoulder. "Eh, looks kinda dumb with jeans."

"Well it was either this o-or wear god awful tights!"

"Whatever, as long as you two don't get us kicked out you're fine." Rick fired off his portal gun haphazardly across the living room . "And awayyyy we go!" Just as they were they were about to leave, Jerry walked in and saw them.

"Oh hey guys! So are you guys going to one of those Comic-cons or a-" When his eyes fell on Morty his face immediately lit up. "Oh Morty! Are you wearing my old Peter Pan costume! You know I got that when I was around your age? Just a freshmen in high school but I snagged the lead roll in the play that year and-"

Rick didn't bother listening to Jerry as he shoved Morty and Summer towards the portal. "No one gives a shit about your fuck-fucking High School Musical bullshit, Jerry! We got-we got better places to be, so don't wait up!"

With that Rick stepped through and the portal shut behind him. Jerry sighed before flopping onto the couch. If Rick and his own kids were going to go to conventions without him then so be it! He totally wasn't upset... Besides its not like he didn't already have plans.

"The coast is clear!" He yelled out from his spot on the couch.

Then almost tentatively, the closet door opened and five Mortys from alternate dimensions snuck out of the closet. Varying in craziness from one kid who looked like a giant rabbit to a Morty that almost looked exactly like his own son if not for his blue scarf and constant shivering.

"Ok sons, let's try this again. Now remember, just like we practiced!"

~~~

When they stepped back out of the portal they were in some sort of forest. Tall trees towered over them, barely any moonlight reached them on the ground. Morty could hear a few animals chattering in the distance, but he couldn't see anything except the occasional pair of yellow or red eyes glowing in the distance. And he had that prickling feeling on the back of his neck that something was watching them.

All in all, one of the more ordinary places Rick had ever dragged them. But even with that said Morty couldn't help but shiver a little.

Rick paid him little mind as he started forwards, somehow knowing where to go despite it being pitch black at some points in the woods plus the fact he was wearing sunglasses. Morty was tempted to say something till he heard it. Somewhere, someone was playing the Spooky Scary Skeletons remix. The closer they got the louder it became, Morty also began picking up the cheers of a crowd. Finally after a few minutes they broke through the shadowy woods and saw it, a rickety looking two-story shack covered in flashing lasers and Halloween decorations.

When they stepped out onto a dirt road to get a closer look Morty spotted nailed to a tree reading "HAPPY SUMMERWEEN! FROM THE MYSTERY SHACK!" And instead of jack-o-lanterns, there were a few carved watermelons glowing green sitting next to it.

"He-hey Rick! Summer! Check it out, pretty cute right?"

Summer awwww'ed at the little roadside display but Rick just kept looking ahead at the shack.

"So uh, these people really like their whole Summerween thing huh Rick? ... Rick?"

Finally Rick tore his gaze away from the so-called Mystery Shack to look back at Morty and Summer. "Yeah sure, whatever. Look, I gotta be honest here but I heard that one of my ex's is gonna be here-"

Summer interrupted him, trying to see the people surrounding the shack. "Which one? Unity?"

"What? No! Tha-that's ancient history!"

"The lady from that spider-people dimension?" Summer tried.

"No. That wasn't even, that wasn't even a real thing!"

"Is it that one guy who tried to stab you at blitz and chitz?" Morty asked.

"Just fuck off already! You-you haven't met this one yet," Rick stopped Summer and Morty before they could keep going. "The point is if either of you try to talk to me during the next three hours I-I will uhhhhh, I will ground you from adventuring. No more adventures with Grandpa!"

"Got it, Grandpa." Summer rolled her eyes as they continued towards the party.

But Morty was much more worried looking over the crowd that surrounded the house, and who knew how cramped it was going to be inside that thing? "Rick! Wha-what the hell are we supposed to do for three hours!"

"It's a party Morty! I don't know, use your imagination!"

"Fine..." Morty sighed crossing his arms. His eyes had definitely been bigger then his stomach on this one. He almost never went to parties on his own. Actually not even almost, he straight up never did parties on his own. What the hell was he going to do?

But he didn't have anytime to figure out what before they were upon the party and Rick ran off into the shack. Summer said something about meeting up with him later since she was going to look for a punch bowl, preferably spiked, and wandered off into the crowd. And Morty was quickly abandoned, alone at this weird party.

 


End file.
